


The Aftermath

by Chereche



Category: Glee
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/pseuds/Chereche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a heated argument, Kurt and Blaine reconcile in a most satisfying way. Non-cannon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood outside of the door to their apartment, mentally bracing himself for what was to come. Releasing it with a frustrated huff, he squared his shoulders and entered the apartment. He was mildly surprised when Kurt did not immediately start yelling at him. It was after all, how he had left – slamming the door behind him that morning even as Kurt called out his name. It was the first time he had done it, stormed out of their home during an argument; but Blaine knew that he could not have remained in the apartment at that moment; one of them would have ultimately said something that they would later regret, and to stop that, he had chosen to leave. However, he had fully expected a call to his cell phone, if self for more of Kurt’s angry tones, but instead there had been painful silence on his end, and Blaine really had not the energy (nor truly the time) to call him. That left him where he was currently, all but slinking into the apartment, not wanting but fully prepared to finish what he had walked out off.

He stopped short though as he realised the living room was empty. A glance down showed that Kurt’s house slippers were not present, so he certainly was home. Why was he not already trying to tear the hide off of him?

“Kurt?” he called out, wincing slightly at the hesitancy apparent in his tone. 

There was a noise from deep within the apartment before his boyfriend’s voice floated out to him. “Coming!”

It was only then that Blaine realised that the apartment was not entirely quiet as he had first assumed. In the background was the soft crooning tones of a jazz singer and his band; it took Blaine only a split second to realise that it was his favourite CD that was loaded into the stereo system. He wondered at that, while waiting for his boyfriend to arrive in the room. Although Kurt generally listened to all kinds of music, he would willingly admit that he did not have much patience for jazz. And so, the question arose as to why he had the melodic sounds drifting throughout the apartment. It wasn’t even as if he had been home to enjoy it. So why was the music being played…unless it was for his benefit?

“Give me one more minute please,” Kurt said.

“Sure,” Blaine responded, while noting that his boyfriend sounded far from upset, although his tone retained a hint of formality.

While he waited, Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie, smiling sadly when he thought of the fact that Kurt usually did this for him. Kurt’s job allowed him considerably more flexibility with his schedule, and so he was, more often than not, home on evenings to welcome him. When he was feeling particularly brave, Blaine would refer to him as his good little house-husband, before laughing as Kurt attempted to pummel his chest. 

“Good evening,” Kurt said from behind him, drawing Blaine from his thoughts. “I hope you had a good day.”

Well, Blaine thought, as he turned toward him, there was clear hesitancy in Kurt’s tone as well, added to that a level of formality that showed that the air was definitely not clear between them. His appearance was surprising though. Kurt was dressed in Blaine’s definition of casual clothes – indeed the sweatpants and tee-shirt he was wearing definitely belonged to him. Blaine swallowed at that, feeling a bit of residual arousal curl in his stomach. There was something intrinsically sexy about seeing his boyfriend in his clothes, and so, the tension in Blaine’s shoulders relaxed minutely. There was no way that Kurt could be angry still (well _very_ angry) if he had spent what appeared to be a good portion of his day dressed in his clothes. His hair was also uncombed, falling about his face in a messy manner that suggested that his hand had been raked through it continuously.

“Hi Kurt,” Blaine replied, deliberately gentling his tone. “My day passed pleasantly enough given the circumstances. Now I think we should talk-“

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted, “would you let me speak for a moment, please? I…I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for this morning and to thank you for coming back home. I-I was way out of line and I overreacted. You were right; I was just taking my frustrations from work out on you and that was not fair in any way. And instead of owning up to it, I just started that stupid argument and forced you out of here – _our_ home. I’m so sorry Blaine and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise I’ll try my best not to do this again, and I hope you’ll give me the chance to make it up to you.”

Out of everything Blaine expected, it certainly had not been this. Kurt’s voice had an edge of vulnerability to it that tugged at Blaine’s protective instincts. More than that, the longer he spoke, the more his eyes lowered so that, by the end of his speech, Kurt was all but looking at the floor while wringing his fingers together. Blaine’s mind flashed to their first meeting where Kurt flushed and ducked his gaze while admitting that he had come to spy on the Warblers. Gods, how many years ago had that been, he thought, six, seven? Time had changed them, but standing before him now was that same bashful Kurt Hummel who was waiting on some sort of retribution. That thought had the last of Blaine’s frustrations easing and so, with a small, indulgent smile he closed the distance between them, chuckling when Kurt eye’s flicked upwards for the briefest of moments before lowering once again. There would be none of that, Blaine thought fondly before easing a thumb beneath his chin and lifting it upwards. Blaine tsked at the moisture evident in Kurt’s eyes and gently flicked his thumb to catch a single tear dangling on the edge of one eye.

“How can I not forgive you when you apologise so sweetly?” Blaine asked softly, leaning forward to tenderly kiss a still slightly rounded cheek. (Kurt occasionally fretted over it, but to Blaine it was just another reason why he found his boyfriend absolutely adorable). Kurt made an inquiring sound, as if he did not quite believe his first utterance. “All is forgiven sweetheart,” moving to cup both cheeks tenderly.

Kurt finally met his gaze, blinking up at him owlishly. “Just like that?” he asked disbelievingly.

The almost childish lilt to Kurt’s inquiry drew a soft chuckle from him, and in reward he pressed a second tender kiss to him, this time on his forehead. “Just like that,” he confirmed lovingly, humming in approval when Kurt’s hands rose to wrap around his forearms as he leaned into his touch. Kurt was always most vulnerable in moments like these, he acknowledged as he took in his contented expression. But, as he looked at him, he recalled the undertone of fright that had been in his voice while he had issued his apology to him.

“Oh Kurt,” he breathed, causing the said man’s eyes to focus on him. “I owe you an apology as well, don’t I? I shouldn’t have left you the way I did this morning. You poor thing, I worried you didn’t I?” Of course he had, Blaine thought, even as Kurt’s eyes widened before he looked away. Kurt had always had abandonment issues, forged partly from his mother’s death and then from a series of terrible high school friendships. Blaine walking out on him that morning had had to have affected him negatively. He had been too frustrated to note it at the time, but now, feeling the slightly trembling figure in his arms, he remembered distinctly the edge of fear that had been in Kurt’s last shout as he had closed the door. Briefly closing his eyes, Blaine pulled Kurt even closer into him so that he could envelope him completely, and give him physical assurance that he was right here with him.

“I’m not a child,” Kurt mumbled into his neck when Blaine started humming to him. Blaine’s chest shook with restrained laughter as he rubbed his hands along his body.

“The things I do to you sweetheart I would not do to a child,” he rebutted, before laughing out loud at the scandalised squeak his lover made before burying his face even deeper into the crook of his neck.

“I’m never going to leave you Kurt,” Blaine said seriously after long moments. “I promised you that a long time ago, and my words are as true now as they were then. Yes things got a bit heated this morning, and yes I really did not like the fact that you were taking out your frustrations on me, but it does not matter. That won’t make me leave you Kurt. You could yell at me that way every day for a year and I will not leave. We would have words definitely, and do not think that we won’t be speaking further of this, but for now know Kurt that there is nothing you could do to push me away from you. I’m sorry sweetheart, I should not have walked out on you the way I did. Will you forgive me for that?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Kurt said sorrowfully. “It’s my fault; I made you want to get away from me.”

“But only so I did not say or do something I would regret,” he countered. “Kurt, I love you with all of my heart and soul, but sometimes you can be the most exasperating person in the world and I had to take a step back. It does not mean that I love you any less for it.”

“I yelled at you,” Kurt pressed.

“Yes you did,” Blaine agreed, stroking his cheek. “I do not appreciate that fact in the least. But as I just said, we will work on this together to ensure that something like this does not happen again.”

Kurt frowned as he processed his boyfriend’s words. “Blaine, are you…scolding me?”

There was a hint of incredulity in his tone.

“Would it bother you if I was?” he returned.

Kurt held his gaze a moment longer before shrugging and burying his face once again. “I’d deserve it if you were,” he admitted softly. “I’ve been horrible.”

“You haven’t been too horrible,” Blaine corrected, “just frustrated. Now enough of that for now. Answer me. Are you okay?”

Kurt eyed him incredulously for a moment before snorting. “I yelled at you and _you’re_ the one asking that?”

Well the bit of attitude certainly gave him his answer, Blaine thought fondly as he pecked his nose. The smile forming on his lips faded though when he gripped him tenderly, only to realise that he was shaking faintly. “Kurt, are you trembling?”

The slimmer man shook his head in denial, pulling away from him entirely. “The room’s just chilly,” he said lightly, his tone entirely unconvincing.

Blaine eyed him critically for a moment before dismissing the issue. “Sure thing sweetheart,” he agreed. “Why don’t you go pour us some wine while I raise the heat a bit, hmm? After that we’ll have ourselves a nice relaxing dinner and some dessert.”

Blaine had expected a happy affirmative from Kurt, or even a blush at the flirtatious edge his voice had taken on the end of his statement. Neither happened though. Instead, his eyes lowered again in what Blaine correctly judged to be a mixture of shyness and embarrassment. “Sweetheart?” he said, questioningly.

 “I kind of planned something for you – an apology really,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine’s heart warmed at the stumbling words; not only had Kurt apologised but he had also done something special for him?

“It’s the least I can do,” Kurt continued with a small shrug, even as a slow blush crept up his face. “I know you get headaches when you are frustrated and I really was difficult this morning… I mean if you really rather just have dinner we can do that. This really isn’t…”

“Shush Kurt,” Blaine bid, pressing a gentle finger against his boyfriend’s lips to hush him. “You’re rambling sweetheart. Why don’t you show me what this special thing is hmm? I love it already.”

“It’s nothing special Blaine…kinda stupid actually. I don’t even know why I bothered to do this. Let’s just have dinner.”

“Kurt,” Blaine replied, a hint of steel in his voice at his boyfriend’s self-depreciating words, “one more comment from you like that and I’m afraid that I will have to put that gag paddle Santana sent us to an entirely different use.” Blaine had to bite at his lip to stop from snickering as Kurt actually squeaked, his eyes opening wide at the threat. “Care to test me?” he pressed, when Kurt’s lip quirked in the way that always preceded a witty comeback.

“I-I…bathroom,” Kurt spat out, his cheeks now a bright red. “Five minutes and then you come.”

Blaine nodded before watching in amusement as Kurt all but fled into the bathroom, the door closing with a determined click. He gave him ten minutes, using the time to slacken his clothing while allowing his mind to mull over the past few minutes. Kurt was unpredictable, something that ensured that life was never dull, but truly, out of all the things he had expected, Blaine certainly had not expected this.

“I’m coming Kurt,” he said by way of warning, as he neared the bathroom.

“I’m ready.”

“For what?” Blaine singsonged, feigning ignorance even as he pushed open the door. He had half been expecting the surprise given the location, but still, he was impressed by the way Kurt had transformed their bathroom from a (fashionably) generic place, to a candle lit room filled with the scents of jasmine and other delicate smells that he had no hope of identifying. And, if he was not mistaken there were flower petals scattered on top of the bubbles barely contained by the bathtub. Kurt perfected the picture, standing bashfully in the room’s centre.

“This is all for me?” Blaine asked with slight awe. “I love it Kurt.”

He crossed the small space to his boyfriend, gripping his arms loosely as he gave him a lingering kiss that had Kurt curling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

“You really do?”

“I do,” he told him honestly. “Sweetheart, it’s almost worth goading you into an argument if this is the result. You make up so sweetly.”

“Blaine,” he blushed, looking down. So beautifully shy tonight, Blaine thought appreciatively. It was not particularly difficult to bring forth a flush to Kurt’s form; indeed there were times when Blaine deliberately pushed him to garner that effect. But tonight, there was something so painfully innocent to his boyfriend that Blaine felt warmth wash through him, a desire to protect his love and to claim him and sully that innocence a bit.

But now, Kurt seemed to have found a bit of courage again, because his fingers were reaching up to work at the first of Blaine’s shirt buttons. Blaine allowed it, although he was far from idle, letting his hands rove and saying those sweet words that slowly turned his love scarlet. Was this the after-effect of his anger, he wondered, when Kurt bent to deal with his pants. Did his anger, coupled with fright produce such a sweet effect on him? It was a question to ponder at a later time, he decided, when finally, Kurt had him bare.

Blaine felt a stirring from his loins as Kurt slowly moved back up his body, fingers and lips tracing up his skin until Blaine wanted to forgo the bath entirely and just ravage his love. “Kurt,” he breathed, when warmth surrounded him, a small smile playing on Kurt’s lips as his hand moved slowly back and forth.

“The water’s ready,” Kurt informed him softly, giving him one last, barely there caress before stepping back from him.

“Are you joining me?” he asked huskily, his eyes slightly darkened from the caresses.

Kurt shook his head, stepping just beyond his reach when he sought to grasp him. “I told you Blaine, this is for you. Tonight is yours. Relax and let me care for you.”

“You don’t have to sweetheart,” Blaine told him cajolingly. “Your apology was more than enough, and we can more than fit.”

“It’s enough for you maybe,” Kurt countered. “But Blaine, please, let me do this?”

It was the plea in his tone that finally caused Blaine to look past his own desires. He nodded, urging his body to temper itself. Kurt seemed really determined to do this, and he would not deny him. It was quite a strange concept though, he thought as he sank down into the water. He was usually the one to dote on Kurt like this. Being the recipient of it was a strange, but not entirely unwelcomed turnabout. He laid his head back against the padded rim and allowed his eyes to drift close as he relaxed.

He heard Kurt’s steps as he walked around the room, even leaving at one point. He was back within a minute though, and Blaine lazily opened his eyes when he felt a gentle brush against his shoulder. Kurt had perched himself on the edge of the tub and was now offering him a glass of wine.

“Thank you sweetheart,” he said appreciatively, taking a generous swallow. Kurt was now lathering a washcloth, but drank from the glass nonetheless when Blaine tipped it his way. His eyes sparkled over the glass’ rim, so much so that Blaine had to lean forward to kiss those tempting lips briefly before reclaiming his former position. He switched the glass to his left hand when Kurt requested, sipping idly as Kurt first pressed a kiss to his inner wrist before gently yet firmly working the cloth up his skin. Blaine sighed at the soothing movements.

Kurt had been right; by the middle of the day he had developed a troublesome headache that medication had not been fully capable of erasing. This low, soothing setting was perfect for erasing the remnants of it though. He carefully set aside the now empty wine glass to grant Kurt access to his other hand, before moaning when Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his neck after switching his attention to his chest.

“You know, I could get used to this,” he rumbled in a deeply satisfied voice, when Kurt set aside the cloth in favour of a jug. Dipping it into the water, he carefully washed the suds off of the area he cleaned thus far, following it with a few kisses against the olive skin that drew a few interested sounds from Blaine.

“The water’s still good?” he asked, pulling back. “Should I add some more hot water?”

“It’s warm still,” Blaine confirmed in a lazy voice. “Are you planning on keeping me in here for much longer?”

“Well I’m only half done,” Kurt told him with false confidence, given the way his cheeks heated up once again. “But I’m wondering if you’re hungry?”

“For you?”

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped, eliciting an indulgent laugh from his lover. “I meant for food!”

“Well since you deny me yourself, that would be a paltry substitute. But are we really eating in the bathroom?”

“I told you,” Kurt said in a slightly lecturing tone. “Tonight is for you. You are not going to lift a finger.”

“Hmm,” was all Blaine could manage, as Kurt followed his words with a lingering kiss.

The meal consisted largely of finger foods, although Blaine was certain Kurt had not expected him to lick, suck and nibble on his fingers as each morsel was placed against his lips. At one point he raised an eyebrow when Kurt neglected to feed himself, only to be told that he had eaten beforehand. Once the meal had been consumed and a slice of cheese cake shared, Kurt continued his original mission, but not before heating the water back to a comfortable temperature for Blaine.

Blaine sipped on his freshened drink, his gaze growing darker as Kurt moved up and down one leg and then the other, pointedly ignoring the place Blaine most wanted his gentle caress.

He actually huffed in annoyance when Kurt tipped him forward once the space between each and every toe had been cleaned to run the cloth down his back.

“Kurt.”

“Yes Blaine?”

“I think you’re forgetting somewhere quite vital,” he informed him as water was sloshed down his back.

“Your hair? I’m doing that last.”

 “Somewhere else important.”

Kurt cocked his head at him, a small smile playing at his lips. “I think you can clean inside your own ears Blaine.”

“Paddle,” Blaine growled, feeling slightly vindicated at the small whimpering sound that left his lover.

“L-lean back.”

“I rather bend you over sweetheart,” Blaine murmured, even as he obeyed.

He tempered himself for the duration of the exercise, for truly, Kurt did give a magnificent scalp massage. However, if he dared try to divert from the rest of him once it was done, he would truly have to turn his teasing lover over his knee. Thankfully, Kurt seemed to realise that Blaine’s patience with his actions were at an end, his hand delved into the water and he encircled Blaine’s manhood. The swiftness of the movement drew a startled gasp from Blaine and his eyes flew open. He glared at the mischievous glint in Kurt’s eyes, but any reply he could make was tempered by the firm caress Kurt was finally bestowing on him. When he came it was with a low groan, as his hips jerked up in minute thrusts into Kurt’s hand. A delicious shiver ran down his spine as he fell back, breathing deeply, looking at Kurt through hooded eyes.

Kurt bent forward and claimed his lips, and, overworked, Blaine moaned into Kurt’s mouth as his fingers brushed over him while withdrawing.

“I love you,” Kurt murmured as he pulled back. “Never doubt that Blaine. You are my love and I will always cherish you.”

“I’ve never doubted that Kurt,” Blaine returned in a voice that was laden with satisfaction and adoration. “I love you too. And, if we’re done here, I’d like to show you just how much I love you.”

“Is that a threat?” Kurt asked, as he stood to fetch Blaine a towel.

Blaine stood, the water sluicing off him. He stepped out and into the opened towel, waiting for Kurt to wrap it around him before he grabbed him. The sudden move drew a squeak from Kurt, but it did not perturb Blaine in the least. In a testament to his strength, he lifted him easily over his shoulder.

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped, as he started striding out of the bathroom.

The hand not securing Kurt to his shoulder reached up to pop lightly against his clothed bottom.

“You’ve had your fun, quite enough of it I may add. Now it’s _my_ turn to make it up to _you_.”

“But you didn’t do anything,” he protested, before gasping when Blaine tumbled him down onto the bed.

“Anything yet,” Blaine responded with a waggle of his brows, pretending to misunderstand his lover. “But that is about to be rectified,” he finished, dropping his towel to the floor.

And, Kurt had to admit, as the first, of several kisses was bestowed upon him, Blaine did rectify it, and most satisfyingly so.

 

 


End file.
